Remember Us
by Miss Just
Summary: E eu quero poder recordar estes momentos com vocês. - Silver Trio


Fic escrita para o** Projecto Violeta** do fórum MM.** Item:** _Fotografia  
_Fic integrante do Projecto pessoal** Silver Trio**

**

* * *

**

**Remember Us  
**_|Silver Trio Project|_

Abriu a porta do dormitório masculino de rompante e fitou com um sorrizinho maldoso os amigos ainda adormecidos. Caminhou até à cama de Draco, bantendo no braço do rapaz, fazendo-o acordar com uma exclamação rude. Ela sorriu-lhe enquanto ele se sentava na cama e começava a resmungar, perguntando-lhe se ela tinha ficado louca. Pansy ignorou-o, dirigindo-se para a cama de Blaise, abrindo a cortina com força e batendo da testa do rapaz. Zabini, tal como Draco, acordou com um palavrão e um mau humor incrível.

- Levantem-se que eu quero ir fazer uma coisa com vocês - anunciou a morena, mantendo o sorriso malicioso e saindo o cómodo sem esperar resposta.

Ela sabia que acordar os dois amigos daquela maneira era perigoso, mas sabia também que nenhum deles se atreveria a dizer-lhe que não naquele momento. Sentou-se num dos sofás da sala comum enquanto esperava que os dois tivessem prontos e arranjados e que se encontrassem com ela ali. Claro que, conhecendo-os com ela conhecia, Pansy tinha a nítida certeza que eles ainda iriam demorar.

Quase vinte minutos depois, Blaise e Draco desciam as escadas do dormitório, perfeitamente vestidos e arranjados, mas com expressões de má disposição assustadoras. Ela sorriu-lhes e levantou-se, pegando num objecto que estava a seu lado no sofá.

- Parkinson, o que é isso? - interrogou Blaise, numa voz fria, olhando de lado para o objecto na mão de Pansy.

- Chama-se máquina fotográfica, Blaise - informou a rapariga, com um sorriso irónico. - Se não sabes para que serve, ela é muito útil quando queremos guardar um momento e-

- Eu sei para que serve, idiota - resmungou. - Eu quero saber é porque a tens na mão!

- Parece-me lógico - comentou Draco, mantendo a expressão de poucos amigos. - Máquinas fotográficas tiram fotografias, Blaise.

- Exacto! - exclamou Parkinson. - E eu quero tirar fotos com vocês.

- Tu acordaste-me de madrugada, em pleno sábado, porque queres tirar fotos? - indagou Blaise, visivelmente furioso. - Tu enlouqueceste?!

- Ela já é louca - resmungou Draco, cruzando os braços e respirando fundo. - Porquê?

- Porque eu quero! - afirmou ela, batendo com o pé no chão. - Não chega?

- Pansy - murmurou Malfoy, olhando a rapariga de lado.

Ela mordeu a parte de dentro da bochecha, desviando o rosto para o lado e não encarando nenhum deles. Cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. Blaise e Draco encaravam-na esperando que ela respondesse à pergunta de Malfoy. Era normal Pansy ter ideias estranhas. Era normal era querer sair com os amigos, beber até cair, fumar material ilícito, quebrar regras atrás de regras, atormentar pessoas e, por vezes, limitar-se a ficar deitada com eles sobre o céu negro da noite. Mas, por algum motivo que eles desconheciam, aquela ideia de Pansy não era como as outras. Havia algo mais que a habitual diversão ou camaradagem nos momentos deles.

Ela suspirou, dando-se como vencida, uma vez que nenhum dos rapazes a deixava de olhar. Baixou os braços, a máquina sempre fixa numa das mãos e olhou para eles. Não aquele olhar típico dela que metia respeito, mas um olhar verdadeiro que apenas eles os dois conheciam.

- Eu quero uma recordação vossa - confessou, encolhendo os ombros. - Nós vivemos juntos neste castelo há mais de seis anos, passámos por mil e uma coisas juntos, formámos uma ligação especial entre nós- e pára de fazer essa cara, Draco! - protestou ao ver o loiro revirar os olhos enquanto um sorriso enviesado lhe corria os lábios - O que eu quero dizer é que nós não temos nenhuma foto juntos. E estamos em guerra, eu não sei por mais quanto tempo vamos estar juntos e eu quero poder recordar estes momentos com vocês.

Ela ficou em silêncio e esperou que um deles falasse. Esperava ouvir o sarcasmo de Blaise, afirmando que ela era sentimental demais e que aquilo era um completo disparate. Ou a gargalhada maldosa de Draco, dando-lhe a entender que a ideia era estúpida e sem sentido. Esperou que um deles reagisse no típico modo Slytherin, mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer dizer fosse o que fosse.

Malfoy ainda tinha o sorriso enviesado no rosto e Blaise parecia começar a esboçar um ele mesmo. Pansy viu o loiro aproximar-se dela, retirando-lhe a máquina da mão e começando a dirigir-se para um dos sofás de três pessoas existentes na sala. Blaise seguiu-o e ambos pararam antes de se sentarem, olhando para Pansy.

- Vens ou não? - perguntou Draco, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Não tenho o dia todo e ainda temos de ir a outros sítios com isto.

Parkinson sorriu ao vê-lo levantar levemente a máquina e correu para os dois, atirando-se para cima do sofá e puxando-os com ela. Os três desmancharam-se numa gargalhada vivida, envolveram as pernas, cruzaram os braços, encostaram as cabeças misturando as diferentes tonalidades de cabelos, enquanto Malfoy levantava a máquina acima deles e-

_Flash_

_

* * *

_**N.A._: R.E.V.I.E.W.  
_**_Just_


End file.
